The power efficiency of integrated circuits, such as system-on-chips (SoCs), is a key factor in assessing the quality of integrated circuits. Accordingly a significant amount of time is spent analyzing and adjusting hardware designs for integrated circuits to optimize power consumption.
The embodiments described below are provided by way of example only and are not limiting of implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known power analysis systems.